Wave Master
Wave Master Inc. (formerly known as Sega Digital Media) is a research and development team for Sega, focusing on the soundtracks for various games. Their works include soundtracks for games such as Jet Set Radio, the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series, Panzer Dragoon, Phantasy Star, and many more. Team's Employees Wave Master is also notable for achieving popular music in their games. There are a number of popular composers that have stuck with the developer for a long time, and are well known around the fanbase: *Yukifumi Makino (head of Wave Master from 1991-2004 now moved to Delfi Sound Inc.) *Fumie Kumatani *Tomoya Ohtani *Kenichi Tokoi *Runblebee (works with Kenichi Tokoi) *Hideaki Kobayashi *Tomonori Sawada *Naofumi Hataya *Mariko Nanba *Jun Senoue (also works with Sonic Team) *Yutaka Minobe (left in Wave Master in 2005; now moved to Delfi Sound Inc.) *Seirou Okamoto *Taihei Sato *Takahito Eguchi *Masaru Setsumaru *Tatsutoshi Narita *Fumitaka Shibata (now head of Wave Master and Sega Digtal Studio) *Takenobu Mitsuyoshi *Tomoko Sasaki *Hideki Naganuma *Saori Kobayashi *Junko Shiratsu *Yayoi Wachi *Tatsuya Kousaki *Tatsuyuki Maeda Games developed by Wave Master *''Roomania #203'' (2000) (Dreamcast, PlayStation 2) *''Switch'' (2002) (PlayStation 2) *''New Roommania: Porori Seishun'' (2003) (PlayStation 2) Music & Sound developed by Wave Master *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) (Sega Genesis) *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (1992) (Sega Genesis) *''Sonic CD'' (1993) (Mega CD) *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' (1994) (Sega Genesis) *''Sonic & Knuckles'' (1994) (Sega Genesis) *''Sonic 3 & Knuckles'' (1994) (Sega Genesis) *''Sonic Crackers'' (Cancelled) (1994) (Sega Genesis) *''Knuckles Chaotix'' (1995) (Sega 32X) *''Panzer Dragoon'' (1995) (Sega Saturn) *''Sonic Xtreme'' (Cancelled) (1996) (Sega Saturn) *''NiGHTS into Dreams'' (1996) (Sega Saturn) *''Christmas NiGHTS'' (1996) (Sega Saturn) *''Panzer Dragoon Zwei'' (1996) (Sega Saturn) *''Sonic 3D Blast'' (1996) (Sega Saturn) *''Sonic Jam'' (1997) (Sega Saturn) *''Sonic R'' (1997) (Sega Saturn) *''Burning Rangers'' (1998) (Sega Saturn) *''Panzer Dragoon Saga''(1998) (Sega Saturn) *''Sonic Adventure'' (1998) (Dreamcast) *''Air Nights'' (Cancelled) (1998) (Dreamcast) *''ChuChu Rocket!'' (1999) (Dreamcast, Game Boy Advance) *''Samba de Amigo'' (2000) (Dreamcast, Arcade) *''Samba de Amigo Ver.2000'' (2000) (Dreamcast) *''Sonic Shuffle'' (2000) (Dreamcast) *''Jet Set Radio'' (2000) (Dreamcast) *''Skies of Arcadia'' (2000) (Dreamcast) *''Phantasy Star Online'' (2000) (Dreamcast) *''Roommania #203'' (2000) (Dreamcast) *''Sonic Adventure 2'' (2001) (Dreamcast) *''Phantasy Star Online Ver.2'' (2001) (Dreamcast) *''Rez'' (2001) (Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, Xbox 360) *''Sonic Mega Collection'' (2002) (Nintendo GameCube) *''Skies of Arcadia Legends'' (2002) (Nintendo GameCube) *''Jet Set Radio Future'' (2002) (Xbox) *''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' (2002) (Nintendo GameCube) *''Sonic Advance'' (2002) (Game Boy Advance) *''Panzer Dragoon Orta'' (2002) (Xbox) *''Phantasy Star Online Episode 1 & 2'' (2002) (Xbox, Nintendo GameCube) *''Switch'' (2002) (PlayStation 2) *''Space Channel 5: Part 2'' (2002) (Dreamcast, PlayStation 2) *''New Roommania: Porori Seishun'' (2003) (PlayStation 2) *''Phantasy Star Online Episode 1 & 2 Plus'' (2003) (Xbox, Nintendo GameCube) *''Phantasy Star Online Episode 3: Card Revolution'' (2003) (Xbox, Nintendo GameCube) *''Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg'' (2003) (Nintendo GameCube) *''Sonic Adventure DX'' (2003) (Nintendo GameCube) *''Sonic Advance 2'' (2003) (Game Boy Advance) *''Sonic Battle'' (2004) (Game Boy Advance) *''Sonic Heroes'' (2004) (Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, PC) *''Sonic Mega Collection Plus'' (2004) (PlayStation 2, Xbox, PC) *''Sonic Advance 3'' (2004) (Game Boy Advance) *''Feel the Magic: XY/XX'' (2004) (Game Boy Advance) *''Sega Superstars'' (2004) (PlayStation 2) *''Astro Boy'' (2004) (PlayStation 2) *''Puyo Pop Fever'' (2004) (PlayStation 2, Dreamcast, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Mac OS, Game Boy Advance, Microsoft Windows, Pocket PC, Personal digital assistant, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Arcade) *''Phantasy Star Online: Blue Burst'' (2004) (Nintendo GameCube) *''Phantasy Star Online Episode 4'' (2005) (Nintendo GameCube) *''Puyo Pop Fever 2'' (2005) (PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS) *''The Rub Rabbits!'' (2005) (Nintendo DS) *''Sonic Gems Collection'' (2005) (Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2) *''Sonic Rush'' (2005) (Nintendo DS) *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' (2005) (PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube) *''Fifth Phantom Saga'' (Cancelled) (2005) (PlayStation 3) *''Sonic Riders'' (2006) (PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) *''Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis'' (2006) (Game Boy Advance) *''Phantasy Star Universe'' (2006) (PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, PC) *''Phantasy Star Universe: Ambition of the Illuminus'' (2007) (PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, PC) *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' (2007) (Nintendo Wii) *''Sonic Rush Adventure'' (2007) (Nintendo DS) *''NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams'' (2007) (Nintendo Wii) *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' (2007) (Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS) *''Puyo Puyo 15th Anniversary'' (2007) (Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo Wii) *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' (2008) (PlayStation 2, Nintendo Wii) *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' (2008) (PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS) *''Phantasy Star Portable'' (2008) (PlayStation Portable) *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' (2008) (Nintendo DS) *''Sonic Unleashed'' (2008) (PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii) *''Let's Tap'' (2008) (Nintendo Wii) *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' (2009) (Nintendo Wii) *''Phantasy Star Zero'' (2009) (Nintendo DS) *''Puyo Puyo 7'' (2009) (Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo Wii) *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' (2009) (Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS) *''Phantasy Star Portable'' 2'' (2010) (Playstation Portable) *[[w:c:sonic:Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 1|''Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 1]] (2010 - 2011) (Xbox 360, PS3, Nintendo Wii, Apple IOS iPhone & iPod Touch) *''Sonic Colours'' (2010) (Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS) *''Sonic Free Riders'' (2010) (Xbox 360 Kinect) Category:Artists Category:Composers Category:Wave Master Entertainment